Cleaning the House
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: Konan and Pein have left Tora home alone and with many chores to do. Tora becomes frustrated with all the chores and just when she's about to finish, she drops her things between her bedroom wall and the bed. Trying to reach for it, she doesn't realize a certain ginger liking what he sees. PeinXOC One-shot. Rated M: Lemon. ;)


**This is going to be another one shot featuring Tora and Pein 3 Hope the people that read my other fics, liked them :D Well, as I said, this is a one shot with Tora and Pein when they left the Akatsuki and their currently living in Tora's old home. This has absolutely ****no**** relevance to 'Falling in Love or Living in Lies?'**

**;) **

XxxxxX

_I hate cleaning day! _Tora thought as she brushed her dark blue hair into a messy bun as she cleaned up the spacious living room of her old house. Since the whole residence was so big, it would usually take her and Konan all day to clean it entirely, but the other bluenette was out shopping for groceries and who knows what else while her lover was out on business somewhere. Tora still had to clean the upstairs and half of the downstairs and she had no idea when the others would be getting back.

_Curse you Konan; I know you ditched me on purpose!_ Tora sighed in frustration and continued sweeping, mopping and dusting the current room she was doing. She was wearing of pair jean shorts and a purple tank since the weather was so freakin' hot.

As the afternoon passed, Tora finally finished the downstairs of her house. She decided to take a 5 minute break to rest and recuperate since the upstairs would take her a while as well. Tora flopped onto the sofa with a glass of iced tea in one hand and a cookie in another. She quietly ate her snack and enjoyed the coolness of the iced tea and the silence that the house held. It didn't take long for Tora to finish her small meal and go upstairs for the final part of her chores.

By sunset, Tora had cleaned every room in the upstairs section room, except for hers and Pein's room. Tora started to feel relieved as it was the last room. _Next time I am so making Konan clean this house top to bottom, __alone__. _Tora thought as she quickly swept and mopped. All that was left was the dusting. She took her duster and started passing it over the dresser, the mirror and the bed. She then climbed onto her bed to get to the windowsill over said object to dust of its wooden frame. Just as she was about to finish, she dropped her duster and it fell in between the bed and the wall. "Shit!" Tora exclaimed and tried to reach down to get it, she was so desperate to finish everything already and it was all one reach away.

Due to the shortness of her arms, it resulted very difficult to get the duster. So she would each time lean over the head board of the bed even more to try and reach. And right at that moment, Pein walked into the room, having just returned from the nearby village and was looking for his lover. The ginger looked over to where the bluenette was making various attempts to get something from behind the bed. He smirked to himself and leaned against the opposing wall as he got a very nice view of her behind. Each time Tora would lean forward her ass would rise, pleasing the Rinnegan eyes that were watching even more.

Pein removed himself from the wall and quietly went over to the end of the bed and climbed onto it, making sure that his blue haired lover didn't know he had returned. He now was behind her with her ass practically in his face. His smirk grew wider as it would shake from time to time. Tora was still oblivious to the person behind her when she stopped trying to reach the duster came back up. She blew the stray hairs away from her face and gave up on the hopeless duster.

Tora almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and someone snuggle into her the crook of her neck. She looked to the side to see who the person was but once she saw orange spikes, she knew exactly who it was.

"Welcome home." Tora said with a smile.

Pein looked up to meet her green orbs and said, "Good to be back." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said with a smirk plastered on his face, "I liked the show you were giving me."

Tora was puzzled by his comment, "What do you-?" It suddenly dawned on her the position she was in and the view Pein had. Tora blushed a deep shade of red and muttered, "Pervert."

Pein chuckled into her neck and cupped her cheek to turn her head to the side and capture her lips once more. This time the kiss was longer than the first and filled with love and passion. Their lips molded together in a way that some may call perfect. Tora licked his bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth. Pein gladly gave her the access but didn't let her get by so easily. Their tongues entangled themselves with each other, dancing in a silent rhythm. Pein won the battle easily but let Tora enter his mouth instead. He felt her tongue explore his cavern thoroughly and he did the same to her. In the middle of the heated kiss, Tora was slowly moving to straddle Pein down to the bed. Her hands started to wander over his chest and shoulder blades. His hands also started to explore her body, they grazed her ass, her thighs and came back up to graze the clips of her bra, giving an indirect message that he wanted it off.

Tora pulled away from the kiss and sat on top of Pein's waist, she sat in a way that she could grind their groins against each other if she wished. The bluenette looked down playfully at her lover and slowly took off her tank top. Then she slowly reached back to the clips of her bra and teasingly took it off. She saw his Rinnegan eyes glued to her full breasts; she then hooked her fingers under the ginger's shirt and started to pull it upwards. Pein sat up and pulled his shirt off, then smothered his face into the valley in between her mounds. Tora chuckled at him and entangled her fingers in his orange hair. Pein looked up at her smiling face and gave her a smile of his own. He then captured a perky nipple in his mouth causing Tora to gasp slightly. He sucked and nibbled her buds softly while he pinched the neglected one.

He would occasionally switch breasts so both could receive equal treatment. Tora tried to suppress her moans but low moans would escape her lips every once in a while. Pein frowned slightly at the restrained moans and bit down on her nipple slightly, making Tora's back to arch and press her body against him.

"Don't hold back." He said huskily.

She felt his hands wander down her back until he reached her ass. He squeezed the cheeks harshly earning a hardly audible moan from his bluenette. Tora wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands sneak inside her shorts and under her panties. His fingers found her entrance quickly and he plunged 2 fingers inside her warmth. Tora let a moan slip out of her mouth, pleasing Pein greatly. The ginger started pumping his fingers in and out of her slick entrance, earning himself moans and grunts from his lover.

"Enjoying this aren't we?" Pein said, wanting to tease her a bit.

"S-Shut u-up b-baka." Tora managed to say between heavy breaths. To pleasure her further, he added another finger and pumped them faster and harder. The bluenette moans increased in volume as the pleasure shook her body. It overwhelmed her to the point where she started to pull on Pein's hair. Pein growled as she tugged on his hair, he liked the slight pain it gave him and it turned him on more. Pein removed his fingers as he saw that she was reaching her peak.

Tora whined in disapproval but she knew that something much more pleasurable was coming. She pulled herself together and pushed him back down then started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She saw his hardened member stand proudly as it leaked with pre-cum. She pulled her shorts off along with her underwear, ready for the main event.

"I guess I wasn't the only one enjoying myself." Tora said with a smirk. Pein smirked again and watched his lover sit herself on top of him. He pulled her into a quick kiss and entered her swiftly, hitting her sweet spot dead on. Tora threw her head back and screamed out in complete pleasure; his thick member entering her completely. Tora sat up and began to swirl her hips in circles and bounce up and down on his member, going faster once she got the hang of it. Pein felt completely amazing inside her, the way she would tighten slightly when would lower herself over him, the way she would move her hips so sensually, it made their love making all the better.

The ginger wrapped his hands around her waist and met her with his thrusts. Tora soon became a moaning mess, the pleasure coursed through her body as Pein thrusted harder and faster into her.

The bluenette felt a coil in her stomach and she knew that she was reaching her peak. "P-P-Pein, I-I'm gon-n-na…" Tora could barely speak due to the extreme pleasure and ecstasy she felt. The ginger's thrusts became a tad sloppy as he too was reaching his end. Pein and Tora moaned in unison as they both released.

Tora laid herself over Pein's chest, panting and exhausted. Pein pulled out of her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Tora." He whispered.

"I love you too, Pein." She whispered back, falling into a deep slumber. Pein smiled at his lover and laid her down next to him and pulled the blankets over her naked body. Tora subconsciously snuggled up to her lover and entangled her legs in his. Pein saw how radiant she looked that very moment, her skin glowed slightly and she looked even more beautiful. _If that's even possible,_ he thought. Pein placed his hands around her frame and snuggled his face into her hair, inhaling her scent of vanilla. He soon fell asleep, thinking that he should leave for the day more often.

**End.**

**This was just a lemon that I wanted to write since I was anxious to write something and my first multi-chapter fic was already complete and I'm still thinking on ideas for the sequel XD (Those following and wanting the sequel of 'Falling in Love or Living in Lies?', it will be released sometime this month so just be patient and it will come!)**

**Review, Fave and Follow me if you like! I take requests! :D**


End file.
